


Bologna

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Can you do a one shot of Hook getting his bologna in jail or Emma giving Hook a bologna sandwich?</p><p>In which I combined the two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bologna

"What the bloody hell is this?" Killian growled, throwing the piece of meat he got back down on his plate, looking up at the guard that just handed him this pathetic excuse for food.

"Bologna. It's food. You eat it."

Well, that sounded familiar. He hated this world's food, was utterly done with everything about it. He even longed for those icky fish in the Neverland sea. Everything was better than this.

"I will not eat this!"

The guard chuckled, crossing his arms. "You will."

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Killian said indignantly.

"You're an harasser that picked on the wrong girl. Pick on Emma, and you pick on New York's finest."

Killian couldn't help but smile. Emma had made quite a name for herself, he felt a little bit proud. "I'm not an harasser, I just need her to remember me! Her old life."

The guard scoffed. "Are you saying Emma Swan, the best bail-bonds person we have ever had, is suffering from amnesia?" Killian just looked at him blankly. "Oh come on, you don't know what amnesia is?"

"No - listen, you've got to get me out of here! It's a matter of life and death!"

The guard just laughed, shaking his head. "No, I have to make sure you eat that. So either you do, or I will convince the district attorney that you're insane, and they will lock you up in a mental institution." Killian didn't know what a district attorney was, but he understood mental institutions.

He was not going to be locked away.

Reluctantly, he took a bite and almost gagged. It was the most detestable stuff he'd ever eaten. The guard just looked on, grinning at his pain. "There's a good boy."

Killian felt miserable.

* * *

 

**A couple of months later...**

Killian opened his eyes, feeling groggy with sleep. He had just been shaken awake violently by Henry, who had a major smile on his face, and ordered him to come to the kitchen for breakfast.

Spitfire indeed.

Killian slid into some decent clothes (that for once covered his entire upper body) and padded barefoot after Henry. Emma was already seated, wearing a grin that screamed 'trouble' and he wondered what the two had been up to now.

Since he'd moved in, he'd quickly grown used to the occasional prank Henry and Emma would pull on him. He didn't trust their looks now. They'd done something. He knew they did.

He sat down across from Emma, studying her closely. She looked up, smiling brightly at him. "What?" she said, her voice way too innocent. Henry took a seat next to her, the same grin on his face.

"You've done something." he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, I didn't." she said, her eyes gleaming.

Killian shook his head. did something, no doubt in his mind. Keeping his eye on her, he took the sandwich from his plate and took a bite.

Gagging, he threw the sandwich back and spit the one bite he took back onto the plate. "What the blazes...?!" he shouted while Emma and Henry were doubled over with laughter. "Did you put bologna on this sandwich?!"

Emma could only nod, putting her head in her arm and laughing. Killian couldn't stop the grin from breaking out into his face. Despite everything, he loved hearing Emma laugh so freely. It always put his anger back in its cage.

"You will pay for that, you know." he said. "Both of you."

Emma hiccupped and recovered enough to say, "I'm sorry, Killian, that was a bit mean. Let me make you a new one." She was already rising, but Killian stopped her.

"One, I don't trust you right now. And two, I can do that perfectly fine." he said, and went to the kitchen to make a new breakfast that he did like. There was still a smile on his face. Emma's laughter was one of the most beautiful things, it never ceased to amaze him, and if it were up to him, he'd never stop hearing it.

"It was my idea, by the way." Killian turned to see Henry standing in the kitchen, a guilty look on his face.

"I know, lad." Killian said, matter-of-factly, ruffling the boy's hair. "And I'll make you pay, don't worry." He left the kitchen at that, rejoining Emma at the table. "And you," he said to Emma, "even your cursed you knew I hated bologna. You are an evil creature, love."

Emma smirked. "Why, thank you. I do try."

Killian leaned forward, whispering to her, "And I will make you suffer for what you did tonight. Slowly, and torturously." He smirked when he saw her shiver.

Tonight was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
